Orla's Story
by Vana1970
Summary: This is a re-worked version of how Ronon and Orla met,no beta, but it needed structure etc. Hope you like it.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor am I making any money from this story just for fun, I do own Dr. Orla Grant though.**

**Rating : M simply for the mild sexual content , this is my first story and wish no offence.**

**Pairings : Ronon Dex/Orla Grant, Laura Cadman/Carson Beckett ( A Bit)**

**Spoilers : Okay this is the difficult bit, this happens in season five with exclusive changes made by me, firstly Ronon's hair looks like it does in season 4 not the dead wig of season 5, Carson Beckett is CMO, sorry but I loved him. Teyla has not had a baby (last chance John) and is only sort of dating Kanaan, Laura Cadman is now full time on Atlantis. **

**Title : Orla's Story**

**I have re-worked this so it's easier to read, it has not been Beta tested and all the faults are mine, please review and be kind but I would appreciate good pointers. **

Dr. Grant sighed at the data pad yet again, not really paying any attention to it, or the lack of entries shown on it. She knew that Dr. McKay would be in another bad mood if she showed him that she had managed to do nothing in the last hour. He would totally flip if he knew why. At this her mind wandered back to the comments from Dr. McKay earlier in the day to Miko.

"I just don't get it…" McKay shouted in a incredulous voice. "What's the attraction?… no seriously? The man's a caveman, all he does is growl, grunt, maim and kill things."

"..Well…" Miko was trying to find the best way to 'cleanly' describe just what effect a man like Ronon Dex had on a woman. "Dr. McKay, it's a woman thing," was the best Miko could say and promptly blushed, bowed her head and left the lab rather too quickly.

She smiled, yeah it was a woman thing alright, unfortunately for her the majority of the female population Atlantis agreed.

"Dr. Grant," bellowed a fractious McKay.

" Ermm yes?" replied Dr Orla Grant leaving her fanciful dreaming to re-enter the real world.

"Where are my results?" McKay asked thin lipped and obviously looking for a reason to shout.

"Well, I was…" stammered Dr. Grant, desperately thinking of a good excuse, when a tinny shout from Dr. Rodney McKay's earpiece saved her all but briefly from her boss's ire.

"MCKAY," Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was heard shrieking, that is if you could accuse a Marine of shrieking, especially one like Colonel Sheppard.

"What Sheppard? I am not deaf, though now I think I maybe. In fact, I need to see Beckett to check my eardrum," McKay replied looking like a precocious child about to stamp his foot.

_Oh please let the Colonels call get me off the hook _thought Dr. Grant although she knew better at heart. A minute later Dr. McKay was storming out of the lab shouting at Colonel Shepperd though not before pivoting about to holler back at Dr. Grant.

"See that all of that data is ready for me on my return, or else, I will make sure that you join Zelenka running system checks of the sewer system !!!!" McKay barked.

Dr. Grant winced, poor Zelenka. McKay was truly evil sometimes. At which she trained her thoughts back to the data pad and the figures in front rather than the exotic leather clad one that occupied her thoughts earlier.

Orla stretched and groaned as she walked towards her quarters, the work for Dr. McKay had been done though her eyes were now sore and her head ached, she needed a long hot shower followed by bed, before she truly thought that she could cope with being around her boss again.

"Hey, Orla, "Lieutenant Laura Cadman shouted from behind her.

"Hey Laura," she replied.

"So… any plans?" Cadman asked.

"Yes, a hot shower and bed!" Grant answered.

"Aww, come on, Orla. I've been here less than two weeks and you promised me I'd have more fun here than on the Daedalus" Cadman could pout.

"I know Laura, but it's been mad and I need to sleep badly. Why not go see if Teyla is about, she usually spars or meditates before bed. I'm sure that she can help you wind down," Grant explained.

"You know you so owe me that girl's night," shouted Cadman as she disappeared towards to gym.

Orla laughed at Laura, she was a great friend and a loyal one at that but she knew she would pay for not entertaining her as promised at some point.

The bantos rods twirled in the thick long caramel skinned fingers of the former Runner, Ronon Dex. Dex was an imposing figure clad in leather with dreadlocks flowing down his back tied back by a simple leather cord. Women thought him beautiful despite his glowering stare and the men thought him quite frankly dangerous to annoy. Ask any guy who'd sparred with the man, or had been on a mission with him involving the Wraith. Only then could you appreciate just how dangerous he could be and then, be immensely grateful that he was with Atlantis fighting the good fight and not the other way around. Despite his enormous height, Rodney usually described him as a behemoth of a man, and his huge muscular form, the man was quicker and more agile on his feet than any other person on Atlantis. Or any man of his height and build should be. Teyla was the only person who truly pushed Ronon when he sparred but tonight she busy, so he'd chosen to spar with Sheppard and Lorne and yet, he still felt too wired to sleep.

The gym doors swooshed open revealing Lieutenant Cadman whose face dropped on seeing the Satedan.

"Oh, it's you," Cadman stated, causing the man in question to raise an eyebrow and to state "indeed".

Ever since his time with Teal'c Ronon had semi-adopted the term, it was cool after all.

"Oh, no, I mean I was looking for Teyla," exclaimed Cadman.

"She has not been here tonight, I think she might have had a date," the Satedan replied. "Want to spar?" he questioned.

This made Cadman smile, "Yeah right, I want to spend the next two days in the infirmary unable to move," she chuckled.

The Satedan grinned a toothy sexy smile, " Phah, coward," he smiled.

"No, survivalist," muttered Cadman.

With that Laura Cadman retreated and thought I need to vent and smiled at the thought that just maybe Rodney might be about and in need of reminding she knew his secrets. She'd spent time sharing his body on her first time on Atlantis. Still, despite the body sharing incident, good had come from it. It was during this time she met and became friends with Dr. Grant.

Ronon picked up his towel and water bottle and decided that if nobody was going to help him wind down sparring then maybe a shower and some food would be the best way to go. His thoughts started to wander as he headed to his quarters, to the female in the mess hall earlier that day that caught his attention. She was beautiful, but what had peaked his attention was that she was non-military. He'd had a few encounters since he'd come to live on Atlantis with female Marines. He'd had offers from some men also, though flattered, he was only interested in women. He shook his head at the thought of those encounters as he palmed his door open. He'd met the majority of women he had slept with during sparring sessions and training. The non-military women seemed to be afraid of him, or too wary to risk saying anything to him. The female Marines had been fun and in truth what he had needed after such long time. But he had come to the conclusion that he wanted a woman with curves, softness, large breasts, soft thighs and a rounded full bottom rather than a toned Marine with an impressive "six pack" as Shepperd had called them. He wanted a woman, not a female version of him anymore. He wanted to be the one to be the protector at least physically in the relationship. As he stepped into the shower he again thought of the woman in the mess hall, she looked like all he wanted but she was a scientist. Rodney had called him a caveman because he only knew how to fight. A woman like that just wouldn't want to know someone like him, she'd want someone like Rodney. Ronon dried himself and dressed in another one of his leather outfits before leaving for the mess hall. He decided as he walked the hallway that he needed to make the scientist see that he was exactly what she needed and gave a feral grin at the thought of just exactly how he could change the woman's mind.

On entering the mess hall the first thing that surprised Ronon was how busy it was and secondly that Sheppard and Teyla appeared to be having a late supper, Teyla only ate late if they had been on a mission. After choosing his selection and growling at a Marine in front of him letting him know that the last slice of pie was his, or it's a fight to the death. Ronon moved to join his team mates. "Hey," was all he said as he dropped the tray onto the table and slumped into the chair.

"Hey,"Sheppard answered.

"Hello," Teyla responded.

"So what's going on?" the Satedan inquired.

"Oh you know," said Sheppard, "Teyla's date with Kanaan went belly up," Sheppard seemed to take a little too much delight in announcing that.

"John! It did not go "belly up," as you put it, it simply did not go as well as one hoped" Teyla ever the diplomat explained.

Before Ronon could ask anything else a tornado of hot air approached their table in the form of Dr. Rodney McKay.

"I ask you, is it so much too expect that people do their jobs and I am not left doing everyone's job?"McKay flustered.

"What happened Rodney?" Sheppard asked though not really wanting to know.

"Well, you know Dr. Grant?, She only went and finished what I asked her to do then, left as though this was a nine to five job!" Rodney fumed.

"Is Dr. Grant that British scientist with the… cute smile," said John Sheppard.

"Oh yeah, her smiles very... cute," replied Ronon.

"Oh please," Teyla replied rolling her eyes at the men in front of her. "Dr. Grant is a lovely woman who takes her job seriously Rodney," Teyla continued

"So your moaning about this scientist because she doesn't work hard enough?" Shepperd asked.

"Actually no, she does, it's just that she is good at her job but, I want her to be more dedicated like me. Though she could never be me, I am a genius you know," Rodney waffled while shovelling down his food.

"Why did she leave the lab?" Ronon asked between mouthfuls of meat.

"Well I told her to," Rodney sheepishly replied.

"So by doing what you asked she is in the wrong?" Teyla enquired shaking her head perplexed.

The alarm went at 0600 and Orla turned over cursing, she'd had another restless night thanks to Ronon Dex, the thoughts about this particular man and his phsique would never have started plaguing her if she had not witnessed just how sexy Ronon looked in a pair of black Calvin Klein trunks and nothing else. She groaned aloud at the memory of it, being with his team and Major Lorne in the basements of Atlantis investigating some of the unknown areas, which has previously been flooded, they'd come across a contained body of water an energy signal coming from inside. Rodney had squeaked that this was something that needed investigating immediately and Sheppard go see. Well Colonel Sheppard was nursing a bad cold which Teyla had spread from the mainland to Atlantis a few days before. When it appeared that nobody could decide who was going in McKay ordered Orla to go and look, earning a chorus of shouts from Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Lorne, "RODNEY."

"What? This maybe significant, and I have allergies" McKay spluttered.

"McKay," Ronon growled, "Only you would send a woman into the unknown before you," at which Ronon promptly started to undress much to the panic of Orla but before she could decide if she should look away he was well, ALMOST naked and that was going to haunt her mind, body and soul for life she was sure.

The energy signature turned out to be nothing more than an old emitter which was inconsequential especially compared to a near naked Satedan.

Orla eventually stumbled from her bed towards possibly her only saviour, the shower. She hated mornings with a pure hatred. As she stumbled out of the shower and dressed a dread came over her, Rodney. Please let him bully someone else today I am not in the mood and I am not supposed to tell my boss to go forth and multiply. Orla stepped out into the hallway on her way to the mess hall when she heard her friend shout.

"Wait up," Cadman called.

Orla turned and smiled "Hey you, did Teyla beat the pants off you?"

"Nah, only Ronon was about and I love me too much to let him smack me to the wall for fun," they giggled and made their way to breakfast.

As they chatted over breakfast Orla kept her head down as a few tables away were SGA-1 and despite knowing the obvious, she could not help but feel that if Ronon Dex looked at her this morning then he would know just how she felt about those trunks.

Suddenly a shadow appeared followed by a soft Scottish burr asking the ladies if they minded if a wee lad joined the beautiful lasses, they turned and beamed at Carson Beckett their CMO and friend.

Laura Cadman found herself saying, "For you Carson anything."

Orla suddenly felt the need to leave Carson and Laura alone, "Okay you two, I have to go Rodney is evil, remember" she grinned leaving her friends to talk and hopefully finally become a couple.

At the same time SGA-1 team were discussing Ronon's idea that all non-military needed self defence and tactical training, after it was obvious that civilians such as Rodney and that Dr. Keller who was kidnapped recently were a danger. Though to be fair Ronon knew that McKay if pushed to the edge would try to defend his team, but he could still use the training.

"I agree Chewie, would you and Teyla be prepared to train them? My paperwork is getting too extreme, anymore delays submitting reports and I think Woolsey will get the IOA in to investigate," Shepperd moaned.

"Sure thing buddy," Ronon grinned, "Though make it mandatory, or we will spend most of the time having to track them down," he finished.

"Sure, when I get to my office I will send a city wide email to all non-military to get their asses to the gym," Sheppard grinned.

Later that day Orla was checking her personal emails, she spotted the Colonels email demanding all non-military personal see either Ronon Dex or Teyla Emmagan to arrange training sessions, no exceptions and no hiding, Ronon will find you. Hell, she thought I hardly go off world and that's what the Marines are for. Orla decided the best course of action was to find Teyla and beg for mercy. On her approach to the gym it would seem that lots of scientists had the same idea as her. Orla spotted Teyla talking to two botanists, their names evaded her but she needed to catch Teyla.

"Excuse me, Teyla; can I place my name with you for training?" Orla begged.

"I am sorry, Orla, my classes are full. It would seem that there are a few people not inclined to be trained by Ronon. It is a shame, he is a good teacher" Teyla looked at Orla with sympathy.

"Teyla, you don't understand. Ronon throws Marines about like a puppy with a new toy and I have seen what they look like after," Orla almost whined.

Teyla smiled ruefully "Orla, believe me Ronon would not treat you like a Marine. He holds back his strength, he does even with the Colonel, though do not tell John that" Teyla gently laughed.

With shoulders slumped Orla thanked Teyla and wondered if Carson would sign her off training, you know Brits together sort of thing, though she doubted it when she turned around and spotted the man himself looking for Teyla for training too. As Orla headed out of the gym Colonel Sheppard was approaching and she thought well, one last chance.

"Colonel Sheppard, can I talk to you please?" Orla asked.

"Sure, Orla, what's up?" Sheppard responded.

"There appears to only be room on Ronon's team for training and I was wondering if you can get me out of it? I would rather run naked through the Stargate than face Ronon in a sparring session," Orla truthfully pleaded.

Shepperd grinned like a schoolboy and said "Orla, they are mandatory and for your own benefit. Ronon is the best solider on Atlantis and I promise, he wouldn't hurt you like he does my Marines. Though, Orla, if I did you get off training would you run naked through the Stargate?" Shepperd smirked.

"No" Orla scowled.

"Oh well, Ronon it is then" John laughed and walked away.

"You'll be sorry Colonel when a large body of dead scientists start to pile up" Orla shouted whilst walking off deciding that she would not show and besides Ronon would not remember her anyway so she would slip away and pretend to go. Not really her brightest idea.

Ronon decided to inform McKay of the good news, that due to him not leaving the labs only he was available to teach him and just what was the name of that pretty brunette again, Dr. Grant he thought. He couldn't find her name on the list either. Walking into Rodney's lab was a danger in itself, so when the giant Satedan demanded McKay's attention.

Rodney startled stuttered "What do you want barbarian? I am busy."

"I'm _not_a barbarian McKay," Ronon whispered, which was even more frightening than when the big guy growled.

Rodney gulped "Ermm, no, of course not sorry. What do you want?"

"Just to let you know that tomorrow at 14:00 your training starts with me oh and Dr. Grant is it? Bring her too," Ronon walked out the lab scattering scientists in his wake.

The next day Orla was looking at herself in her quarters hoping that she could do so later after realising she couldn't really avoid Ronon's class, not now he told Rodney to bring her. She looked at her reflection; her long chocolate brown hair that usually fell to the middle of her back was tied back into a pony tail. Her features, ordinary she thought, her skin was pale which made her green eyes appear deeper in colour. She was dressed in a standard issue gym top and shorts, she wished she was taller, much taller than her 5' 4" with long legs. Instead she was short, so people told her and her legs were good just short. One look at her watch told her she had five minutes to get to the gym so she sped out of her quarters.

Orla entered the gym praying she could just hide at the back and avoid thinking of Ronon as the new Calvin Kline model she groaned.

"Are you okay Dr. Grant?" Ronon asked, Orla's head snapped up and she blushed

"Yes, sorry, just not feeling like being Boadicea today," she mumbled.

Ronon looked at her thinking what's a Boadicea and if he should see if he needed one.

They were told to get into pairs and take a set of bantos rods each, Orla and Radek paired up as neither of them wanted to accused of damaging Atlantis most valuable asset, Rodney's brain apparently. After 10 minutes Radek was apologising to Orla for smacking her knuckles again.

"You're supposed to move, Orla," Radek smiled.

"Very funny Radek," Orla replied.

"Okay, you two," Ronon's deep bass voice made both Radek and Orla jump.

"Show me your starting stance," Ronon demanded.

Both scientists stood feeling a just little silly trying to stand as Ronon had shown them earlier or at least how they thought they should stand.

Ronon came around Orla dwarfing her with his colossal frame, putting his huge hands on her hips and twisting her body so she was correctly positioned.

Orla was sure Ronon could feel her start to tremble, as soon as he came up behind her she felt the heat of him but when his hands reached for her hips it felt like a fire had been ignited and spread through her entire body making her want to moan with desire and giving her the need to press back against his solid body in the hope to feel the part of him her body was desperate for. Instead she closed her eyes and swallowed hard trying to concentrate only on Radek.

As Ronon neared the woman he realised just how small and slight she was and felt an overwhelming urge to drag her to him and protect her. He mentally shook himself and placed his hands on her hips to move her into the correct position, he felt his hands start to shake ever so slightly with the need to roam this woman's body. First with his hands then his mouth, he groaned inwardly, get a grip he thought but just to see her pale skin on his. He growled quietly to himself and focused on Radek this woman was dangerous, that's when he noticed her tremble and felt like he had been kicked in the chest... she feared him.

After what Orla could only describe as torture, being whacked with sticks and being shouted out by a suddenly annoyed Satedan. The Wraith won't care about your knuckles as it sucks the life out of you he sneered, a bit like this class she thought. Orla made her way to her quarters determined to drag Laura to the bar and get drunk in the hope that she might actually get something good from today. Orla palmed the door to her quarters open and started slipping out of her work out gear and stepped straight into a hot shower, wincing at the stinging of her knuckles. As she let the shower relax her she found her thoughts drifting back to him and those hands, the way it felt as he moved her, the sensation that pulled at her lower body struck her and she breathed hard bringing a hand to her breast to tease her nipple imagining Ronon's large, strong hand there instead and she moaned in delight. Orla leaned against the tiled wall of the shower as her hand slipped between her legs to stroke at the fire started by the Satedan. She arched her back as she thought of him stroking his fingers into her folds and gently slipping a large, thick finger deep into her, whilst brushing her engorged clit with his thumb. The orgasm that shook her was deep and washed over her in waves as she gasped against the wall, wishing that it was Ronon's hands for real.

Ronon palmed his door open entering in a foul mood, he threw his towel onto the chair and started to remove his clothes he needed a cold shower. Make her want you was the plan he thought, yeah only now you can't stop thinking of her and she trembled with fear the first time you touched her. He stepped into the shower and started to soap his body wishing the little scientist was there to soap down, she felt slight under his hands but soft and strong; he knew the man that got to thrust against that shapely bottom would be a man driven to the edge of madness with desire. He started to growl and grabbed at his erect cock wishing it was her hand. He stroked his thumb over the head of his cock imagining her small pale hands on him and he shuddered. He started to make long strokes thinking of her naked, wet with lust begging him to take her. He squeezed himself to stop from coming just yet; he wanted to think of her lying on the furs of his bed touching her breasts. His mouth watered at the thought of those breasts, he knew they'd be firm and generous. As he thought of taking her again on the furs his orgasm shook him hard and he came flowing over the hands Orla had wished inside her.

Orla and Laura made for the bar which might not be the best bar in the world or galaxy it was the only one they could go to.

"Ladies come and join us, brighten up the view" Sheppard invited.

When they looked at his table they noted Rodney was sitting there looking peeved but hey that's a pastime for McKay.

"Is McKay gonna start on Orla? We are here to relax sir," Cadman implored to her boss.

"You have my word ladies, tonight is about relaxation not bosses, "Sheppard coaxed.

With that the girls joined Sheppard despite McKay looking like aghast at the sight of Cadman.

"Shut it, Rodney, the girls are here for a nice drink that's it," the Colonel could read McKay like a book.

"So, where is Teyla?" Orla questioned the Colonel.

"She is coming just putting the last of the new recruits through their training. So how did it go? Or is that a bad question," Sheppard queried looking at a simmering McKay.

"Well… I think, I must be quite bad, Ronon shouted a lot," Orla glumly answered.

"Ha, what you don't know is that he is evil," McKay interjected, "How, am I supposed to type tomorrow Sheppard, look! Look! "McKay squawked staring at his knuckles and both Laura and Orla decided that his were worse.

At that moment, Teyla, Ronon, and a quite sorry looking Beckett all entered the bar at the same time.

"There," Teyla pointed at the table Sheppard was sat at.

That's when Ronon spotted her, next to Cadman. Great he thought she'll probably look at me all night like I'm a monster or jump if I move. "Might stay here at the bar," Ronon mumbled, "McKay's gonna be griping," he added.

"No, you won't Ronon he will behave come on," Teyla pulled at the huge lower arm of the Runner.

With his dreadlocks loose he could watch without her noticing. She was wearing jeans fitted to that shapely bottom; he wanted so badly to squeeze her bottom with his hands. A fitted shirt, open to a v revealing pale skin and the start of a generous cleavage. He wondered how generous and felt himself harden; he swigged the whiskey down burning his throat.

"Hey, there lad, that's nae to be gulped, whiskey is nae for you if your gonna be like that," Carson told Ronon.

The Satedan saw the gleam of mirth in Carson's eyes and decided that maybe he was right, but this woman. Orla, was driving him insane with desire in the space of a few days, he groaned. If this carried on, in a week Carson will have him in restraints in they'll put him into that cell Sheppard's always threatening Rodney with. At least it would have padding in it.

Orla was feeling nervy, and hoped it did not show. She wasn't scared of Ronon but he kept making her feel like jumping into his lap and grinding down on the man for all her worth, whilst pulling his head down so she could kiss that mouth she wanted over every inch of her skin.

"You okay?" Cadman looked at Orla slightly amused when they went to the bar, grinning knowing fully well that Orla wasn't.

"I'm fine," Orla spat.

"Not feeling horny then?" Cadman chuckled.

Orla blushed and swotted her friend, "I'm never ever telling you anything Cadman."

"What! It's not my fault you've turned into a leather loving freak," Cadman whispered.

"How is Carson?" Orla quickly changed the topic.

"Hot, he promised me that he'd give me a full medical later," Cadman sighed, Orla choked and laughed.

"Ladies," exclaimed Major Evan Lorne, "how are you? Not too beaten up I hope Orla? "

The girls smiled, everyone liked Lorne.

"No Lorne, I am fine," Orla said.

Major Lorne and Orla had become good friends and she had been off world with the Major a few times now.

"Why don't you join us?" Orla offered.

"Thanks, but I'm with Captain Sanchez and the guys, see you later Orla, Cadman," the Major left to re-join his party,

"See you," they both responded.

Ronon watched her and Lorne; they seemed so at ease so it's not military types that scare her, just me. He felt like Teyla had just kicked him in the chest.

"See you later," Ronon stated and walked out of the bar not even looking at Orla and Cadman. He headed for the only place he knew he was ever happy, the gym and started to beat the punching bag determined to remove its innards. The gym doors swooshed open and he didn't have to turn around to know that it was Sheppard.

"Hey," Sheppard quietly spoke.

Ronon grunted.

"You okay? You seem outta sorts," the Colonel probed.

"I'm fine," Ronon snapped, obviously not.

"Okay, so what's she done?" Sheppard quizzed.

Ronon turned from the punching bag to stare at Sheppard, giving him a look that almost had the Colonel heading for the door.

"Usually, when a guy's acting like you are, it's a woman. Last woman to unsettle me like that was Nancy," Sheppard revealed.

Ronon stopped what he was doing, panting from the exertion he looked at his friend and answered, "At least, she wasn't scared of you," Ronon sighed and went back to the punching bag.

"Wait up, Chewie, who's scared of you?" Sheppard was confused.

"Orla," Ronon grunted.

John Shepperd thought he had been right then, the big guy liked Orla and smiled to himself, you go big guy. "What makes you think she is scared of you?" Sheppard quizzed deeper ducking away from the swinging bag being beaten by the Satedan.

"Today in training, I came near to her to position her right and she started to tremble. She was okay with the others in the class just not me. I thought maybe it was the military thing, but she was fine with Lorne earlier." Ronon explained.

Sheppard looked at Ronon slightly stunned. Here was the scariest bad ass John had met in two galaxies, who growled and grunted for speech giving a monologue. It was the most the big guy had said in one go since they met and about a woman. Not that that was bad, just Ronon was only animated talking weapons and how to kill Wraith.

"So, it's me," Ronon barely whispered.

"Ronon, what exactly were you doing when she trembled?" the Colonel looked a little amused.

"Showing her the starting position for bantos fighting," Ronon looked at Shepperd as though the man was obviously confused.

"Chewie, I dunno about Pegasus women, well okay I do a bit, but my point is maybe she was trembling because she liked you touching her. Think about it, she never flinched or looked terrified of you at the bar did she?" Sheppard looked at Ronon hoping he was right.

"You think she might like me?" Ronon sounded dumbfounded.

Sheppard saw doubt in his friend's eyes, for the first time and realized then, he'd forgotten that with everything that Ronon had been through on Sateda and as a Runner whilst he had grown into the giant of a man in front of him, he was vulnerable. Sheppard understood then, Ronon was unsure of relationships that people on Atlantis probably took for granted.

"I hope so buddy, you deserve happiness, go ask her or you'll wreck my gym" Sheppard honestly answered.

With that Ronon headed out of the gym looking for that beautiful scientist hoping that she would let him protect her.

Outside her quarters Ronon paced, he thought to himself okay I can face the Wraith, down Hive Ships, hand to hand combat for hours, destroy replicators and fight Genii so how come a 5' 4" scientist scares me, will she laugh at me?, tell me I'm a caveman? Before he could think further Orla was standing in front of him, the door to her quarters open.

"Ronon? Are you okay? Can I help you?" Orla looked confused and a little excited.

He looked at her not finding the words, so instead he leaned down to her to kiss her stopping inches from her mouth allowing her to escape if she wanted to. When she didn't he leaned in and kissed her thoroughly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this, please review, thank you.


End file.
